Date With Destiny - No, Wait, It's Just Jack
by GleeCrosse2134
Summary: Ianto and Jack go out on a first date.


**A/N: This is just a little something I've been working on while I procrastinate writing for my chapter stories. So... I hope you like it. By the way, I'm a little vague on my _Torchwood _at the moment, I haven't been able to find time to catch up or re-watch anything lately. My first time writing these two – or really, anything from _Torchwood –_ so slightly OOC... MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: So I definitely do not own Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones, but I love them to bits so that should count for something, yeah? I don't own anything from _Torchwood _or _Doctor Who._**

Ianto Jones was standing at the door to a restaurant. A very _expensive _restaurant. A very expensive restaurant for which he had reservations. Reservations for himself and a very late date. Whose name was Jack Harkness. _Captain _Jack Harkness, as the man in question would insist upon. Ianto was tapping his foot, waiting for Jack to arrive.

"Sir, are you absolutely sure –" The doorman started.

"Yes, I am _positively _sure that he is coming. He's just an – an – an asshole who likes to keep people waiting." Ianto snapped with his thick Welsh accent, his confident and sharp tone belying the worry that had somehow crept into his mind. _What if he didn't mean it? _Ianto shook his head. _No, he wouldn't do that. He may be a self-absorbed jerk, but he's still too kind to do that._

"I'm sorry sir," The doorman tried again. "But I do not know how much longer –"

"Worry no more, Captain Jack is here!" Ianto cringed. _Why did I ever think this was a good idea?_

An arm was slung around Ianto's shoulders, before deciding to change course and wrap itself around his hips – very, _very _low around his hips.

"Jack, I would appreciate it if you stopped caressing my arse in front of all these lovely people."

"Pssh. Ianto, if they've got a problem with it, they can deal. With. It." Ianto could almost _hear _the smirk, and he could swear Jack's cocky demeanour was tangible.

"Just – could we please get our table? Now, preferably?" The doorman nodded his head, albeit hesitantly, and opened the door to let them in. The warm rush of air that accompanied it was more than enough to have the two men hurrying to get inside to get away from the cold, and once inside, they were shown to their tables and given their menus with barely a second for conversation.

Ianto scanned the menu and, seeing nothing that he hadn't had before, decided to be surprised for once and chose to go with the chef's dish of the day. Glancing up at Jack, who (rather uncharacteristically) had yet to say a word, he saw him frowning down at the piece of plastic. _That is not adorable, please don't say it's adorable, frowning is not adorable._

"What's wrong, Jack?" Jack glances up at Ianto, and for a second he swore that there was nervousness in his eyes. Ianto could just hear Jack's voice replying to that thought. _Captain _Jack Harkness, _nervous, _over a little date? Never! But it was there, though quickly masked by a layer of cockiness that never seemed to disappear no matter what the situation.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just trying to decide between the, uh, _Coquilles Saint-Jacques _and the, uh, _Moules Marinières._"

Ianto waited a beat, before answering. "You have no idea what they are, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Jack replied oddly honestly. "No, I have no idea. Please help me?" He looked at Ianto with such pleading eyes that really, no one could resist.

"Have what I'm having."

"And that would be..."

"Chef's dish."

"Okay."

Neither of them spoke after that. They both stared intently at their menus (despite having chosen their meals already) and, every few seconds, tried to steal glances up at each other. It was their first date, and yet it felt as if it was _the _first date, that you had when you were a teenager that either ended with shy hand holding or hot, passionate making out in the back seat. Both were leaning towards the latter, but nothing would happen if one of them didn't make some attempt at social interaction soon.

When the waiter came to take their orders, Ianto ordered for them, adding two glasses of red wine and a bottle of water.

Another silence engulfed their table, and eventually Ianto couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you really want to be here?"

It took Jack a second to realise he was talking to him, and another few seconds to realise what he had asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you asked me on this... whatever this is, you were all brave and sure of yourself and... you. And now we're actually here you're not even making an attempt to talk to me!"

"Isn't this... thing supposed to be a two-way street? You're not exactly the perfect embodiment of social interaction yourself, Ianto."

"I know, but. Jack. Why are you being so... so sullen?"

Jack bites his lip (which Ianto has to remind himself is _absolutely not hot _and does _not make him want to kiss him senseless at all_) and turns away, if only for a second, before turning back to Ianto. "I... don't laugh at me for this, okay? I – I'm nervous."

Ianto stares at him for a few seconds, unblinking, disbelieving. Finally, he chokes out "You're nervous. _You're _nervous. Am I dreaming?"

"No. Yes. I'm nervous. I'm nervous because I like you. A lot. And it's been a _long _time since I've done something like this with someone I like. So I'm nervous because I'm afraid that you don't like me to the same extent that I like you, and that somewhere along the way we'll have a miscommunication and something will happen and you'll leave me like most people do." _Or I'll fall in love with you and you'll die. _The unspoken words hang between them like a heavy weight, effectively thickening the atmosphere and ruining whatever sense of the mood there might have been.

"Well, Jack, you could have just said that in the first place. I'm nervous too, because I am on a date with Captain Jack Harkness and all I can think about is how hot you are and how much I really want to kiss you right now." _Oops, that last part wasn't meant to come out. Oh well. I guess I can _occasionally_ take a break from proper behaviour... occasionally..._

Jack smirks, his previous bravado coming back with full force. "Well, sweetheart, that can most certainly be arranged."

Ianto blushes, but refuses to give in. "Before you say it, no, we are not 'blowing this' to go make out in the back-seat of my car for two reasons. Reason one; I thought you had more class than that, and reason two; this restaurant is extremely expensive and reservations are not easy to get, _Jack._"

Jack makes a _tsk-_ing noise. "No need to get touchy, babe. Of course I have more class than that." He winks. "I was going to suggest we have a _lovely _dinner and then make like a wedding dress and take off to mine humble abode, where we can do more than just make out."

It's at that moment the food arrives and saves Ianto from answering. He has no idea what is in his dish (let's hope it's nothing that he's allergic to) but whatever is in it is absolutely _delicious. _He doesn't even realise he's making noises of appreciation before he notices Jack's not eating. In fact, he's not really doing anything except staring with wide-blown eyes at Ianto, licking his lips as he follows every movement he makes.

Just to test the waters, Ianto let's his tongue flick out to gather the sauce left behind on his lower lip, and as he does so he lets out a little moan of appreciation. Jack's eyes grow darker, and he stares with such an intensity Ianto is worried he's going to try and jump him right there.

Ianto has a choice: he could be good and stop what he was doing, giving Jack an out; or he could be evil, and use this new information to his advantage. He never was very good at making the right choice when it came to things like this.

The table cloth was long enough that most people wouldn't be able to see their legs unless they tried to, so Ianto wasn't worried about that. He gathered another forkful of his food and delicately placed it into his mouth, closing his eyes and humming as the wonderful taste hit his senses. Savouring it, he made a little moan just as he reached his foot up under the table and ran it down Jack's leg.

Jack jumped and sat ramrod straight, staring at Ianto with wide eyes, pupils blown even further than before. He squirms a little in his seat as Ianto places another forkful in his mouth and his foot dances higher. Jack's biting his lip, trying to refrain from doing or saying anything that may alert someone else to their activities or make Ianto stop, which he most definitely _does not _want to happen.

Finally, some dozen forkfuls later, Ianto lifts his foot just high enough and presses it gently against his crotch, causing Jack to keen and whine and try to press his hips upwards. A couple at the table next to them look at him strangely, then shift their gaze to Ianto as if to ask _is he okay? _Ianto just nods his head and smiles, and they – somewhat reluctantly – return to their own romantic dinner.

Ianto removes his foot and Jack gasps, looking at him in such a way as to say 'if you don't do something right now I swear to God I will not be held accountable for my actions'. Standing up, Ianto makes his way to the bathroom, and Jack follows not seconds later. Before he can even lock the door Ianto is pushed up against the side of the cubicle, Jack's lips on his neck and hips pressing hungrily against his own. Ianto let's out a low moan, and Jack bites down sharply on the spot he had been lavishing attention upon.

"Ianto – you – please – I –" Ianto grabs Jack's hips and stills them, before pushing him up against the other side of the cubicle and locking the door. He looks Jack straight in the eyes, and says "We can't do this here."

Jack frowns and growls, trying to press up again, but Ianto is too strong. He holds Jack in place and, with a second of hesitation, leans down and captures Jack's lips with his own.

It's sweet and caring with barely masked hunger and passion, and it's enough to wipe all thoughts of frottage from Jack's mind. Not from other parts of his body, though. Ianto breaks the kiss to press Jack's hips back against the wall. _If only Owen could see us now... doesn't need me my arse._

"Please – Yan – come on. Let's get outta here. We can do all sorts of naughty things when we get to yours..." Jack trails off with a suggestive wink, but Ianto just rolls his eyes.

"You asked me on a date, so society dictates that you are going to take me on a date. No questions, no detours, no – mph." Jack silenced Ianto with a kiss, and Ianto could feel his already quite lacking resolve crumbling – if there was anyone more stubborn than him it was Jack.

Before they could get any further, however, the door to the bathroom swung open and hit the wall quite hard, the loud sound resonating throughout the tiled room.

"Damned women with their damned self-righteousness and damned prudishness. What's it take for a guy to get some action around here? Those fucking sluts always want to tease and poke until a guy can stand it, and then back off at the last minute. They should just shut up and take what they're given." Ianto just barely restrained Jack from going out there and teaching that guy what would be a very painful lesson. As much as he wanted to do so himself, for any man who spoke like that about _anyone _deserved a good punch in the jaw, they couldn't reveal themselves _and _get kicked out of yet another restaurant _and _possibly be hunted down by the police for bashing a man in a restaurant bathroom. Again.

Instead, Ianto – with a last look at Jack and a finger to his lips to remind him to _keep quiet_ – flushed the toilet (which was quite unused, I assure you) and made his way out of the cubicle, remembering to shut the door behind him lest Jack be seen by anyone.

The man at the urinal (who Ianto realised was one half of the couple he had seen before) glanced up at Ianto, but his gaze didn't stay on him very long and quickly returned to his... _business._

Ianto washed his hands thoroughly and dried them with the hand dryer, hoping that the noise would distract the man from the creaking of the cubicle door as Jack creeped out. His plan worked, and both men made it out of the bathroom without so much as a scandalised shout.

As they made their way back to their table, Ianto detoured around it to stop by the woman who had come in with the man, and leant down to speak to her. She glanced up at him in surprise, but gave him a smile which clearly said 'I have no idea who you are or what you want, but I'm not rude enough to tell you to piss off'.

"The man you came in with, I assume this is the first date?" He received a puzzled look from the woman, but she nodded the affirmative. "Well, I do not mean to pry into your personal lives, but I suggest this be the last. I suspect he has some... unattractive qualities that will become apparent fairly soon." The woman nodded politely.

"Thank you for your input, but I think I'll be the judge of that." She turned away and took a sip of her drink, a clear dismissal. Ianto shrugged and returned to his seat. Jack raised his eyebrows, and Ianto shrugged again.

"Worth a try."

Ianto finished off his food and leant back, watching Jack eat his own dish (which he had, up until then, forgotten about). After a little more footsie and inappropriate food puns, they were finally leaving and making their way to Ianto's car – it was an unspoken agreement, as Ianto refused to travel in the monstrosity Jack called a car. Ianto didn't even know what brand or model it was, but he wasn't inclined to find out.

"Well," Jack says once they've reached Ianto's car. He's leaning up against the drivers side door, crossing one foot over the other and effectively blocking Ianto's passage into the car. So that's how it's going to be. "This was nice. Good. Great even." He leans forward conspiratorially. "It can get so much better."

"I think I'll have to take you up on that, _sir. _But... maybe some other time. It has been a very long day, and I think I might just go back home and settle in with a nice cup of coffee. Unless..." Ianto stepped forward and smoothed his hands down Jack's chest, taking the lapels of the trademark trench coat and grasping them, using them as leverage to pull Jack towards himself.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you can convince me otherwise, sir. Is there work needed to be done at the Hub?"

"Really, Yan?"

"Yes, sir."

"Kinky."


End file.
